


comfort One-Shots because there are never enough REQUESTS OPEN

by dino_dusty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_dusty/pseuds/dino_dusty
Summary: request any sort of comfort fic, because there is not enough comfort pics for my dull aching heart. ONESHOTS
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 79
Kudos: 508





	1. REQUESTS

Okay so im challenging myself to write more and i miss reading fluff so here is a request oneshot book! Request anything from light angst to full out diabetes type fluff

I also love doing little space One-Shots so you can request a lot of those!

Okay so request away!!

  
  
as well I will update the tags after each chapter


	2. skirts are pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts  
> Request by: Anawniimooz  
> Maybe tommy/tubbo,,  
> Tubbo wearing and liking feminine clothes, but feeling insecure ab it as well  
> So tommy comforts him ab it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was really fun to write I hope you enjoy it!

Prompts 

Request by: Anawniimooz

Maybe tommy/tubbo,,

Tubbo wearing and liking feminine clothes, but feeling insecure ab it as well

So tommy comforts him ab it

\---

Tubbo always likes feminine clothes, he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of having two sisters, maybe something else but he had always been drawn to more feminine Appeal 

He likes dressing up as a princess for Halloween and he use to wear a lot of pink (not saying that pink was specifically for girls he just really liked all the girl clothes)Over the years he had lost interest in the feminine clothing, changing it for a more simple apeel. However a new trend on tiktok had sparked something new in him.

It started with just a simple dancing video, he didn't know why it was on his fyp but it was and he was mesmerized. Here was a boy with fluffy hair and he was wearing a black skirt like the anime pleated skirts, and he was killing it.

Going under the sound he saw that everybody was basically wearing a swivel skirt. He didn't know why but he really wanted one. Badly. 

He got up to go and see if his sisters might have one, they were both out at friends houses for the night so he could look without them knowing.

Sadly neither of them had any, so he got desperate. Going online he went onto amazon and searched up the skirts.

He found a couple versions of the skirts in a plethora of colours and bought one with fast shipping. he was over the moon excited.

The skirt would be there in two days and he sent it to be wrapped as a gift so his family wouldn't know. He even made an outfit and everything.

When the skirt came, he was ecstatic, rushing upstairs and waiting til no one was home to put on the outfit.

When he did, he suddenly felt off, looking in the mirror he just felt off. It wasn't that he didn't like the skirt, he just didn't know how to feel about HIM in a skirt. Thoughts rushed through his head, some more reassuring and some less. most about his body, he didn't like it. he had so much confidence going in but now it was basically gone.

After 5 minutes of wallowing in self pity he ripped the outfit off and traded it for a soft shirt and shorts. He missed the skirt but still didn't feel confident enough for it.

For the next 3 days the outfit stayed hidden away in his room, and he longed to wear it for the next three days. After the 4th day he had finally had enough and gotten up the courage to put it back on. 

He had a sudden surge of confidence so he put it on, and sat down. Deciding against streaming he instead looked to see if anyone was online. 

Looking on discord he saw a couple people

And then he saw tommy iinit online

He felt giddy for a second, deciding to ask if they could skype instead of just voice chat. The little alert of skype popped up and tubbo picked up to see Tommy in the same place as his normal webcam.

Tubbo set his up, and tommy immediately started talking, not looking at the screen

The two talked for awhile, just playing some Bedwars together, that's when tommy died and looked over to the skype screen, seeing tubbos outfit.

Tommy didn't know what to think, he saw tubbo wearing a yellow and black sweater with what looked to be a skirt. He had nothing against guys who wanted to wear skirts but he was just confused as to why tubbo was wearing one.

After a couple second tommy spoke up

“Nice sweater, any occasion?” tubbo looked up, with a sense of anxiety coming up as he spoke. 

“Well uhh I just felt like putting on a fun outfit? You know?” he said hastily, trying to continue the game, but Tommy wanted answers. “Are you wearing a skirt?” Tommy said with confusion in his voice. He only heard silence for a couple seconds before tubbo responded.

“Uhm yeah? I uhhh-” he was interrupted by tommy “it looks cool, hold on i want to see the full thing. Stand up.” Tommy said. “Uhh are you sure? We might lose the round?” tubbo said hesitantly. 

“Doesn’t matter, show it or else you're a bitch” Tubbo sighed internally, awaiting the weird comments from tommy. But instead he just got a second of silence before tommy shouted 

“Poggers man!”

Tubbo felt a bit of happiness seep through his chest. He sat back down and continued playing and talking “Uhhh....yeah...”

“Pogchamp man it looks good! That skirts nice!” Tubbo laughed, Tommy went on for a bit about the skirt, and he kept hyping up tubbo. ever comment making Tubbo more comfortable in the outfit, and feeling more confident each time.

after awhile they just continued playing on different servers. then Tommy looked over again. “Are you gonna ever stream with it on??” he asked

Tubbo thought for a moment. And then he smiled to himself.

“Yeah maybe later..hey thanks for playing man, it helped a lot.” tommy just shrugged

“Don't worry about it, big man.”

They continued playing until Tommy got tired and left the call.

tubbo feeling better and better about the outfit and himself the minute, finally feeling okay with the skirt. 

he decided he had a stream to plan. 

  
  
  
  



	3. clingy-init, jealous-init, little bit of angst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Request by:PanchiBees  
> FINALLY  
> FINALLY, A FLUFF BOOK  
> Please TnT with jealous-innit! Tubbo starts hanging out with Sam or Ranboo and Tommy gets extremely protective and jealous, there happens a lot of misunderstandings and maybe a bit of angst, but it ends up in a cute and lovely way!<33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I really love this chapter  
> as well I think I'm going to try posting as quick as I can because these are really fun to write  
> enjoy!

Tommy woke up alone in his base, feeling a bit lonely. He hasn't seen a lot of his best friend lately, so he decided to go looking for him.

Looking around searching for Tubbo, he found him after a short while. 

He heard tubbo laughing along with someone, looking over he saw tubbo and sam hanging out together gathering wood. 

Tommy felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, he hadn't seen tubbo that happy in a while. However he just set the feeling aside and decided that it would be pointless to ask to join the two. If tubbo didn't want to hang out with him in the first place he wouldn't.

He went back to his base and went through a couple of things he could do to pass the time, but every time he did he only remembered how much more fun it would be with his best friend by his side. 

He settled on upgrading his carrot farm, seeing as tubbo had never helped him with it so it might take his mind off his jealousy he was feeling. However it did the complete opposite and left him alone with his thoughts, which was not good.

_ He hasn't even said hi today, why hasn't he said anything to me yet. _

_ He has been more distant lately _

_ Maybe this is my fault? Bu he's been hanging out with sam more _

Of course he was thinking irrationally but he didn't want to think rationally he just wanted his best friend by his side.

He decided to go and talk to sam about it, seeing what he could do.

Getting up after a while he went looking for sam.

walking down to Sam's base and saw Sam sitting on his couch under a blanket, he knocked on the door harshly

“Come in!” sam replied

Tommy barged in and walked over.

“Hey sam..can we talk?” sam looked hesitant before slowly replying 

“Uhhhhh sure bud? Whats up?” he sat up a little, tommy speaking

“I think you should stop hanging out with tubbo all the time.” Sam looked really confused.

“Wha-” tommy interrupted him 

“I just feel like you know tubbo doesn't need to hang out with you all the time i uhh-” tommy didn't know why it was so hard to just say to him that he wanted to hang out with tubbo and he didn't like being alone. 

“What?” sam replied even more confused

“I mean you're great but um maybe tubbo and you shouldn't be hanging out all the time..”

Tommy said sheepishly

“Tommy we only hung out for like a day and a half what are you..”

Tommy instantly regretted what he said, he knew he’d messed up what he wanted to say but it was too late. He saw sams hurt and confused expressions. Then he heard a couch from the doorway. 

And in the doorway he saw a tubbo with two mugs of hot chocolate and a blanket draped around his shoulders. 

Tubbo looked kind of hurt, but the expression on his face was hard to read

“What's going on?” tubbo asked softly, both boys looked and Tommy started to feel immense guilt in his gut.

“Uhhh...hey tubbo..'' Tommy said sheepishly, Sam looked at Tommy and then to Tubbo and then Sam laughed a bit. 

“Is-is this because tubbo wasn't with you today, wowzers we should call you clingy-init.” tommy looked to sam with hatred in his eyes

“OKay DIckhead you need to shut the fuck up an-”

“Tommy stop.” tubbo interrupted him. He spoke with a serious tone that tubbo never used, unless he was really upset.

Tommy felt weak at the knees, tubbo was never this serious and never with him.

Tubbo placed the two mugs of hot chocolate down on the side table and walked to a seperate room, dragging Tommy along angrily. When they got to the room Tommy felt a lot of regret.  _ He should have just waited for tomorrow to talk to him alone _

Tubbo began speaking once they were out of earshot of sam.

“Tommy, you know I'm allowed to have other friends, right? You are my best friend but sometimes i like to hang out with other people. Can you please understand that. Sam needed help building something and I offered my help because it would be fun and now WE are hanging out to reward ourselves. I haven't seen you all day but if you had just come asked us-” he looked tommy dead in the eyes now, tommy gulped.

“If you had asked, you could have come along, but now you have to come here and ask Sam to stop hanging out with me. That's not cool.” Tubbo finished waiting for Tommy's response.

“I-” Tommy stopped before he even started, as Tubbo sighed.

“Should have known, we can talk when you know what to say.” Tubbo walked to the other room, sitting down and started chatting away with sam. Tommy stood still for a couple seconds.

He fucked up and knew it, and it was all he could hear in his head.

He ran out the door and back to his base, fear of losing his best friend lingering in the back of his mind. It was an irrational thought, tubbo would not just  _ leave  _ him. But it kept whispering in the back of his head and it was really getting to him.

Once he was back in his base he just ate a bit of bread and layed in his bed

He decided that tomorrow he would apologize.

The next day came and Tommy tried looking for Tubbo, feeling more guilt from yesterday and wanted to apologize for the miscommunication. He eventually found him in the fields of L’manburg checking over something in the grass.

Tommy slowly and quietly walked up to him

“Hey tubbo” tubbo screamed from surprise and tommy laughed a bit

“Sorry about that big man. Whats up?” tubbo replied after a couple seconds calming himself down from the surprise.

Tommy started fiddling with his fingers, suddenly having a rush of anxiety

“Uhh, well uhm.. I wanted to uhh apologize..about y'know yesterday.”

Tubbo turned full towards him, fully listening

“Go on.” tubbo smiled 

“Uhm well i guess yeah a was being a bad friend, i.. I never meant that I thought you could only be friends with me..I was just lonely? But that doesnt excuse what i said, i was being a dick to you and sam. Im sorry.” 

tommy looked to tubbo nervously, he had never been good at talking about his feelings and he was especially bad at apologizing

But tubbo only smiled to him and stood up

“Well as apologies go that was at least a 7/10 but it's alright man. I'm glad you did apologize.” 

Tommy felt a huge weight come off his shoulders as his friend said that, immediately going back to his usual demeanor.

“So uhh what are you doing now?”

“Just looking for some flowers for decoration.” tubbo said as he kept walking. Tommy following behind him.

The two boys spent the rest of the days collecting flowers for Tubbos' house, Tommy grumbling about how ‘boring’ it was but tubbo only chuckled to himself as Tommy aggressively picked a huge amount of daisies.

Later on in the evening they decided to have a sleepover at tubbos house, tubbo telling tommy to grab the blankets as he made hot chocolate for the two of them.

After a couple minutes they were on the couch sipping away at their drinks curled up together near the fire. Tommy was half asleep in Tubbos arms. He snuggled into tubbos arm and tubbo smiled

“Clingy-init” he whispered under his breath as he relaxed into his best friend's body.

  
  
  
  



	4. lil dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little dream and caregiver Sapnap  
> enjoy!

  
  
  


Dream was stressed. Incredibly stressed. He had at least two weeks worth of work to complete and he had to be in a meeting with the segments of his lands, something they did every month. He hadn't been little in nearly a week and now he was just hoping the meeting would go well.

The meeting wasn't going well.

Tommy wouldn't stop shouting, the badlands crew weren't having any of tommys bs and the rest of the people in the room were not helping either. 

Dream had a book and quill out and felt a small piece of himself grow with disappointment every time a task got added to his list.

After not regressing for a week and because of the constant stress on his plate he started involuntarily slipping. Not good.

Not many people noticed dreams closed off posture and quietness in the room, his mask covering most of his discomfort. However sapnap noticed quickly, being his caregiver he knew whe the boy was slipping.

The meeting was called off early by sapnap and dream and the rest of the people filed out of the room, George leaving to do his royal duties and the rest back to their nations. Sapnap stayed behind and grabbed Dream's shoulder softly as he was leaving.

“Dream, you okay buddy?” dream only made a pained whine and shook his head a little

“M’ jus-” “when was the last time?” sanpa interrupted him. Dream thought for a moment

“A week maybe, I dunno..” Sapnap sighed, grabbing dreams by the writs and dragging him to their secret base. The secret base specifically for when dreams are little.

When they got there sanpa sat dream on the couch, patting him on the head before going to the bedroom to grab the supplies

Dream felt incredibly small and alone on the couch, as well his clothes had become very uncomfortable, the textures of the fabrics not sitting right on his skin. He whined trying to pull off his hoodie and socks. Ripping off the porcelain mask of his face he whined but then internally judged himself, He still felt big on the couch but that would change very soon.

Sapnap came back to the couch a couple seconds later with a new outfit and a couple toys.

“Do you need help buddy?” dream nodded with a slight whine.

Sapnap helped the taller man pull off his hoodie and jeans and helped him into his little outfit; a light green oversized hoodie from awesomedude and soft pj pants with parrots on them. He also gave him incredibly soft and fluffy socks that made dream feel very happy and safe.

However, Sapnap knew that there was something wrong.

Every minute dream would try and make a plain expression, trying to stay big, Sapnap knew that when dream had a lot of work he would try and age up to finish it before going back, and would basically try to avoid being small

So sanpa had to help his lil boy.

Getting up once more he went back to the bedroom to grab dreams littlest items 

Coming back he was holding his stuffed bear and a pacifier.

Giving dream the bear dream took it hesitating for a second

He then eyed the pacifier

After contemplating for a couple seconds he grabbed it and plopped it in his mouth 

Immediately he slipped, going down to about 2 and a half, yawning slightly as a soft giggle escaped his lips.

Babbling softly as he smashed his face into sapnaps chest they laid down on the couch, sap draping the blankets around them

“Dream? Bud? Are you verbal?” he only shook his head while whining a bit. Sapnap smiled and relaxed into the couch a bit more. Looking to the small coffee table he grabbed a random book and started reading it out

After a couple pages the dream finally fell asleep, sapnap looking down to the little and smiling. 

sapnap decided that since he could no longer get up without waking the boy on his chest he would settle in and sleep himself,

The next morning dream awoke sucking on a pacifier, snuggling his stuffed bear and curled up on sapnap, who was snoring lightly. 

He smiled softly spitting out the pacifier

“Thanks sap”

Groggily the man answered

“Anytime baby”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm just gonna say im super sorry for not posting this couple days ago, I have the next two chapters already in the making and one will be up later, so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> as well apparently some of these tags are niche so if any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this book I will take it down, but with that enjoy!


	5. lil Tommy with sbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy slips infront of his family and they take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this chapter took way to long to post, and im very sorry about that. my school just got let out for winter break so I will be updating this way more frequently. enjoy!

Tommy had been suppressing littlespace all week, after he moved in with techno and philza in the arctic he hadn't had the chance to be small. He never wanted to end up telling his family knowing well that they wouldn't understand it (probably)

He considered telling them, longing for the warmth and love of a caregiver, but since dream and his time in logstedshire he had been trying to convince himself he didn't want a caregiver.

When he woke up he felt fuzzy, like everything around him was just happening slowly and through foggy windows. He didn't feel like doing much of anything, and he felt on the verge of slipping. 

He yawned as he stretched in the poorly built bed. He sat up in the bed and checked under his bed looking into his secret chest, looking to make sure his valuables were safe. He subconsciously reached for his stuffed cow, but hesitated and pulled away. He knew that techno and phil would be home all day and he didn't want them to know, so shoving back his hands he stood back up and sat on his bed.

He sat in his bed for a while, until he heard the block otop his ladder and he heard the faint talking of people above him. 

He looked up to see Wilbur float down to his level, looking at him with extreme excitement. 

Wilbur started speaking with such excitement Tommy couldn't help but wince a bit.

“Tommy! Phil got some lights and stuff from Limburg, and we're gonna decorate the house! Cmon!”

Tommy felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist and pull him out of his spot, pulling him towards the ladder. Tommy felt his little space starting to creep up on him. He gulped as he went up the ladder, seeing techno and phil with a chest full of festive decor. 

Phil turned to see his two other sons and smiled

“Finally, cmon help untangle this.'' Tommy walked over sheepishly, seeing the lights in a tangle. He groaned as he grabbed a string and stated untangling the mess. Everytime he didn't understand where the wires were going he felt himself get more stressed, building up more of his urge to slip. 

After 15 minutes all the lights were ready. Phil turned to ghostbur and tommy. Tommy was handed a ladder some gloves, a cape and a ladder. 

“Since you two are the tallest you guys can work on the outside, and then we can all together decorate the tree. Ghost But can also help for a bit as long as it does not start snowing.”

Tommy nodded and grudgingly put on the gloves and cape. Opening the doors to the outside he winced as the cold rushed to his face.

He placed the ladder down and grabbed the lights and some nails. 

Getting to work right away as he wanted to get this over with. Ghostbur grabbed the end of the lights and worked quicker as he didn't have to work with a ladder, just floating. 

As the day got colder Tommy felt himself teetering, so when he placed his last nail in and yanked on the cord too hard, instead of catching himself he fell to the ground. 

Now if he was in a normal headspace he would have shrugged it off, maybe cursed a bit. Nothing for Tommy or anybody to worry about, but he wasn't in a normal headspace. No, this tipped him over into little space. He cried out in pain.

when ghostbur heard a pained cry come from the ground he immediately looked in worry. He saw Tommy on the ground face first in the snow, curled up in pain. He rushed towards his little brother “tommy, tommy what happened why are you crying? why are you on the ground?'' Tommy only cried more, curling into himself more. 

Ghostbur knew he couldn't do anything to help his brother, he needed to know why he was acting like this, because from what he remembered Tommy had never acted like this.

Deciding that he needed help ghostbur rushed into the house, seeing techno and phil laughing a little about something

They looked up to see a frantic ghostbur

“Something is wrong with tommy.” Phil immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed down out the doors and down the stairs, techno quickly following. They saw Tommy there on the ground curled in on himself. The three men looked worried, Tommy never cried.

Phil moved first, kneeling beside the boy and placing a hand on his back. 

“Toms? Tommy what happened?” Tommy only squeaked a bit. 

Phil rubbed his shoulders a bit, realizing that Tommy wasn't going to answer them in words, he still needed to help him. 

He let his dad instincts kick in, bringing the boy to his chest as he hugged him softly, warming him in his chest.

Tommy sobbed into his chest, starting to form small words

“F-fell..can’.. M sorry” he cried some more, phil only shushing the boy. Techno and ghostbur just stood there watching as their dad shushed their little brother. Techno soon felt a snowflake from on his face

Ghostbur ducked under the awning. 

“I don't mean to intrude but can we go inside?” techno asked. Phil nods and picks up Tommy softly. The 4 walk into the house and Phil places Tommy down on the couch.

Hastily he throws a blanket over him and pets his head. Techno watched as tommy snuggled into the blankets, tucking his thumb into his mouth, then suddenly the pieces fell into place for him.

“He's regressed.” he stated, both Phil and Ghostbur looked at him confused.

“It's a coping mechanism where someone's mind reverts back to a younger age in order to cope with stress or trauma. The person reverting back basically has the mind of a person that age.” he said. 

Ghostbur and Phil both let out an oh. Then Phil spoke. “How do you know this tech?” “I read about it a couple years ago.” he responded sheepishly. Ghostbur looked at the boy. Then he spoke

“So how old is he right now?” Techno took a good look at him. 

“Well I'm not sure but if we ask if he has anything he might tell us that. Like if he has a pacifier he might be a baby or if he doesn't he might be older, i don't know.” 

ghostbur nodded along. The Ghostbur had an idea, he slipped through the floor and techno waited, after a couple minutes seeing the ghost reappear with something in his arms. He had a stuffed cow, an old book and a pacifier. 

Floating over to Tommy he saw Tommy open his eyes and see the things in wilburs arms. He grabbed his cow and cuddled it. He then grabbed the pacifier and popped it in his mouth. Ghostbur awed slightly at the sight of his little brother. 

Floating over and sitting next to him he snuggled up to the little. Techno decided to join his brothers on the couch a little while after and Phil saw this. He cooed at his boys and sat as well. Wilbur passed the book to Phil and Phil started reading it.

Almost immediately tommy was out and tecno and wilbur followed soot. Phil smiled to his sons and snuggled in closer before shutting his eyes himself.

  
  


When Tommy woke up and was big, all the family did was smile and tell him that they would be willing to help anytime. Tommy smiled to that, he finally felt some safety in his life, and he got it from the people he loved most.

  
  



	6. little techno and cg Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of the last chapter mixed with the prompt, so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers its getting to that time of year, and as a gift you thoes who celebrate Christmas I will be posting both tomorrow and Christmas (probably) so I hope you enjoy!

Ever since the family had found out about tommys regressing, Phil had been doing extensive research on it, going into villages and finding books about it, asking around to see where he could find out more about his son's coping mechanism. He searched about items, comfort and ques. 

And over time he became more susceptible of Techo being a little as well. 

He was the first one to know of tommys regression, recognizing it almost immediately and helping as if he already knew what to do. His excuse would have worked if Phil didn't know his son's interests well. He never reads about coping mechanisms as far as phil knows, just wars and history.

He started picking up on tells from his eldest son as well, how he would look to tommy with a significant jealousy when he was little or being comforted, how he would stare at the items he bought for tommy for just a little to long, how he became even more closed off after every time he got hurt. 

Phil wanted to ask his son, comfort him and tell him that he was okay if both his sons regressed, but he never got the chance 

Until today.

Techno needed to make more gapples as he had lost a significant amount to tommy's theft. Phil volunteered to go with techno, and was ready right before techno could say no to anything.

Techno only sighed and mumbled a bit, closing off his posture even more. 

As they went down to the mines techno stumbled and accidentally broke a block, revealing a new cave underneath them.

Techno huffed a little and got up again, phil seeing this and rushing over to him, but techno only pushed him away.

Phil looked into the hole and around the caverns. He saw it was filled with ores.

“Good find tech, wanna mine it?” techno only nodded a bit, as he walked weakly over to the hole. He jumped down hesitantly and got to work

Phil placed down a couple of torches and set off to mine some gold. He went to turn a corner and looked back to his son to check if he was okay

He saw techno there over coupe ores, and mining weakly, sloppily and slowly. Phil picked up the feeling his son was slipping, so he tried to stay as close as possible without alarming him.

He turned the corner and got to work

After a couple minutes of silence a scream ripped itself through the cavern.

He knew immediately something was wrong. He ran over to where techno was and saw a 30 block drop down, near lava and his son at the bottom.

Now under normal circumstances techno would have just gotten back up and carried on mining. But phil knew that these were not normal circumstances and techno had indeed slipped, and now he was hurt.

Phil flew down and blocked off the lava, heading to comfort techno.

“Tech, techno oh no.” techno looked up to his dad, sobs ripping out his mouth. 

Phil ran over to his son, bringing him to his chest and shushing him just as he had done with tommy.

“Techno baby, how little are you right now?” he asked tentatively, techno paused for a moment and then held up 4 fingers, to which Phil smiled.

“Oh wow you're a really big boy aren't you.” Techno made a weird noise and cuddled up to his dad. Phil looked around and up, seeing that he could tower but it would be difficult with trying to get his son up.

He got up and made a small stairway up the cavern and slowly brought himself and techno out of the pit they were in

After 30 minutes they were finally out of the cave and heading to technos house, techno trying to huddle phil for warmth. 

When they got to the house Phil placed techno down and got up, but techno only grabbed hold of his kimono. 

“Stay…” a small whisper said., phil turned to see techno curled up in a ball and phil sighed, schooching in beside him.

“It's okay tech, I'm not going anywhere. Phil snuggled into techno, slowly trying to see if techno had any small supplies with him. He looked under the bed and found a small chest. He reached inside and felt something small and plush. It was a tiny pig doll that looked very worn out. He grabbed it and handed it to tech, who snuggled into it and made a soft hum. 

Phil rubbed circles on technos back, seeing techno trying to keep his eyes open, closing them for a couple seconds and jolting awake. Phil smiled softly and spoke

“You can sleep if you want tech, i'll take care of ya.” techno nodded to Phil and slumped into the man, breathing evening out as he fell into sleep. Phil smiled and pet his head before tucking him into the bed and going downstairs. 

He wanted to make a list over everything his sons needed for their regression, to make sure both were safe and happy. As he left the room he smiled, glad his son was okay.

\---

A Couple hours later techno woke up, still in between headspaces but big enough to talk to people. Speaking of people, Phil couched and he looked up to see him, standing there with a plate in hand. 

“Got some dinner, if you want.” he placed the plate on the bedside table, baked potatoes and a bit of beef. Techno let it sit on the side as he looked to phil.

Phil sat on the end of the bed and looked techno in the eyes.

“Techno you know that i'm okay with the fact you regress as well, both you and tommy are my sons no matter what and it's a good way to cope.” techno was a bit confused as to why phil was talking about that, he appreciated the sentiment but didnt know why. Apparently that showed in his face as Phil continued.

“You just didn't tell me or anyone so that might have been a reason or something like that.” techno made a slight oh, and then fell silent.

They sat in awkward silence until techno finally spoke up.

“It just never came up.” phil nodded slightly and then got up.

“Well if you ever need help with that im always open for that department.”

Techno smiled and spoke

“Thanks dad.” 

“Anytime soon.”

  
  
  
  



	7. sick pic little Karl and cg quality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Karl is sick and someone stumbles in on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow two chapters in 1 day who would have thought  
> as well I should add that most if not all of these chapters will be taking place in the Minecraft real smp au, its easier to write about characters that aren't truly real people if you know what I mean.  
> if you do request something and hope for it to be a irl fit I will write it but im not the greatest with that kind stuff and if you dont specify I will make it the au version.  
> okay with that enjoy!

Blankets were spread across the floor, pillows stacked into a small fort, stuffies lied around the room. For a little in the closet karl didn't hide it well, he honestly had no idea how nobody had caught onto his regression sooner. 

Karl had been holding off on regressing for the whole week, el rapids took up almost every waking moment of his schedule. He just needed to be small.

He had finally set himself sometime to be alone, away from the commotion of what was happening in lmanburg or elrapids or the rest of the frickin world

He just needed to be small, and so he was

And of course the day he's free from work is the day he gets sick, wonderful.

He sat in his small blanket fort snuggling his dino, covered in warm oversized sweaters that both kept him small and helped him stay warm when his boy was going through cold chills. 

His head felt incredibly fuzzy, not just because of his fever but also his headspace, so he didn't hear the door open behind him, or the footsteps coming round to him and concerned whispers. He did not register any of it.

\---

quakity groaned as he walked around el rapids, he had a lot of work on his plate and needed karl to be ready to fight for the country once again. quakity missed having less responsibilities, just having a small family in that white house when things were good. Walking to karls house he sheepishly looked around

“Karl? karlos? You here??” he called out and received no answer. He kept looking around, when he found something strange. Looking through he had never seen this door before in his friends house.

Opening the door slowly he felt a new feeling bubble in his chest as he looked around the room. A tiny room filled with little things. 

“Karl?” he walked into the room to see a pile of blankets, and something shifting from under them.

“Karlos?” he walked over and his heart soared when he crouched down to the ball on the floor. 

It was Karl, but in littlespace. He had a puffy face and a runny nose and was sucking on a pacifier. Karl was swaying softly and was clearly not listening to anything. 

quakity looked over and let his caregiver instances kick in. He placed a hand over karls head and winced at how hot it was. Quickly pulling the thick blankets off the boy he whined before sighing in content at the new found wave of cool air. 

quakity hoisted karl uop and led him to the small yellow bed in the corner of the room, and sat him in the bed. He helped karl sit up and handed him his stuffed dino when he was ready. 

Karl immediately squeezed the toy in delight. That was until he moaned a bit and swayed a bit more. Quakity saw this and helped him stabilize himself.

“Karlos mi armour, are you sick? Do you feel icky?” 

“Mhm” was the only response he got. 

quakity made a small coo to his friend, remembering what he did for when tubbo was sick, he got up and made a small cold face cloth as well as grabbed a small story book from a little book rack

When he came back he wiggled himself into the bed with karl, and wrapped a thinner blanket around him

He looked at the book he picked up, and started reading it

_“Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away!”_

He started reading softly, karl yawning and sniffling while cuddling into quakity. 

quakity had to refrain from letting out an aw as he saw this. 

_“You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose.”_

He looked down to karl, seeing the man's eyes start fluttering shut as he sucked on the light purple pacifier in his mouth.

“you're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go.”

He felt the man in his arms slump back in relaxation even more as he continued reading. 

He continued reading to the end of the book and when he finished he saw a sleeping karl, he got up carefully and laid him down in the bed, tucking him in and leaving a bowl near him. He exited the room and decided that he would return soon.

  
  


When karl woke up he still felt a bit disoriented but much better than earlier. He didn't remember much from when he was in small space but he does remember the feeling

Comfort, love, safety. His heart soared when recalling this. 

Then his face fell

quakity saw him

Well cats out the bag. 

He got up and out of his secret room, only to see quakity writing away at some paperwork, he looked up to see karl and smiled when standing up and walking over to him

“Karlos, my mans, how are you feeling?”

Karl was taken aback a bit by how quakity was acting

“Uhm, better.. Why are you here?” he asked anxiously

quakity only faltered a bit but placed a hand on his shoulder

“Well i saw you when you were little and you're probably still sick so i wanted to hang back and see if you needed any more help.”

Karl only shrank into himself more, his face heated from the embarrassment of quakity finding him when he was small, quakity saw this and spoke.

“You know your pretty cute as a little karl, if you want i can take care of you more mi amour.” karl felt divided on this, on one hand he would love the comfort and love from the younger man infront pf him, but the other didnt want to be a burden to him as he already had so many responsibilities 

He clearly wasn't fully big yet as he took the first option and slipped in front of quakity once again

“Yes pwease.” he lisped and quakity smiled, sitting him on the couch as he got up o get him a snack

The two of them spent the rest of the day together, quakity caring and fusing over karl like once did with another and karl let himself be little and safe. 

It was a good day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oh also did I mention tubbo in there maybe....is it hinted for little tubbo maybe...)


	8. protective Technoblade with hurt Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Is found by his brother, what will he do??  
> (aslo this story doesn't have any regression)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate and happy holidays to those who don't! I hoped to get another couple stories in before taking a short break so hopefully I can feed your starving content needing hearts.
> 
> cw: implied murder (but its just techno)  
> enjoy!

  
  
  


The winds were harsh against his face but he knew he had to keep running. He could still hear the footsteps running behind him and he needed to get out before they caught him. 

He ran for what seemed like ages, making as many sharp turns and twists as he could to get away from the man.

After a couple minutes he heard the running behind him grow fainter and fainter and he finally took a breath in. He only stopped for a second though as he kept running afterwards. The cold was getting to him now and he needed to get back to his den before anyone saw. 

Running to the house tommys teeth were chattering as he hugged himself for warmth. He couldn't tell where he was anymore, the snow was coming down too hard and he could barely see what was in front of him. So when he saw a light in front of him he made a run for it

Colliding straight into technos back. 

He froze in his place as he felt the hybrid shift to where he was

_ Well it was a good run  _ he thought to himself, knowing that techno would probably hand him over to dream now and he would be done for. Even if they were brothers techno would still hand him over. 

His body started shaking, he didn't want to die. 

He heard the monotone voice of his brother start speaking 

“-ommy? Wha?'' Tommy wanted to run, but he couldn't. 

Then he heard the familiar footsteps from earlier coming up. 

_ Well this is the end _

\---

Techno turned to see what had run into him in the back, feeling the dread of having to kill another zombie he turned and saw something he was not expecting.

He was not expecting to see tommy init, shivering and silently crying ducked into him, looking petrified

“Tommy wha-” he heard something coming for the two of them, immediately he wraps an arm around the boy with his cape. 

Looking up and around he looked to where the sound was coming from

The familiar green hoodie strolled over to him. Dream shifted his mask and looked to techno

“Technoblade, give me tommy.” techno sneered slightly

“Why should I do that dream?”

“He belongs to  _ me _ . Hand him over”

Techno looked down to Tommy who looked to the masked man and back to techno. He stared at techno with wide eyes and started shaking

“Technoblade.” dream said in a serious tone. Techno looked back and frowned

“What did he even do?” dream huffed 

“It doesn't matter, give him to ME.” he spoke with alertness and danger in his voice, as if he was threatening him.

Techno looked back to his brother and made his decision.

He placed an ender pearl in tommy's hand and threw it for him

“Tommy run into the house when you get there and hide.” in a flash tommy was gone and techno pulled out his sword

“Wrong choice.” dream said with fury. Techno scoffed.

“Im never wrong.”

\---

Tommy landed with a thud and he scrambled into the warm cottage. He looked out to the stacks of chests and shivered. He broke the stone under the ladder with a wooden pick he had and he climbed down slowly, it being difficult as he was shaking due to nerves and the cold. 

When he got into the basement he mined again to get into his hole, however he forgot to replace the stone with normal smooth stone and instead filled the hole with cobblestone. 

When he was in the small room he shivered even more, the only heat source in the room was a dying torch he had placed the last time he was there and it was not very good at keeping him warm. The thin sheets on his bed did very little to actually help him. 

Alas he needed to be at least somewhat warmer if he was to continue doing anything, so he grabbed the thin sheets, and basically any other form of heat and snuggled into the corner, trying to be as small as possible. 

It was hard to breathe from both the cold and sheer terror of what had just happened. 

He only shook further trying to let himself be warm but he was only cold. That was until an unknown source of warmth was wrapped around him. Immediately he melted into the warmth of the garment, letting himself finally be still. He didn't fully realize what was going on around him, as he knew was that he was too tired to deal with any of this. 

He looked up sleepily to see what was happening. A bloody technoblade was picking him up and carrying him in his arms

“-echno?..” techno carried him up the ladder, which seemed to be difficult but he did it nonetheless. Tommy was placed on the ground and another blanket was thrown onto him, which he greatly appreciated. His eyes felt incredibly heavy and it was hard to focus but he did pick up some of what techno was grumbling about, as he washed his sword. 

The soft noises in the cottage and the snow raining down outside lulled the boy into a deep sleep, and all went still.

\---

When Tommy woke up he winced as the bright light of the cabin, not fully realizing what had happened yet. That was until he heard the clattering of a monotone piglin complaining about something. 

_ Technoblade found him, well cats out the bag.  _

Tommy trudged to get up, keeping the cape around his shoulders on

He climbed down the ladder into the main room, where he saw techno making something.

Tommy jumped down after a couple rungs and techno turned

“You're awake.” techno stated 

“Yeah…” tommy replied, techno turned to him and walked over

“So what are you doing in my house tommy.” techno loomed over him, even if they were the same height tommy felt incredibly small

“So uh, funny story big man but uhm i've been here and um dream y’know…” he shifted a bit as he spoke, techno just nodded and moved back to what he was doing, tommy sat on the chairs still in the cape and loving the soft texture. 

Techno saw this and spoke

“Why are you still wearing that?” 

Tommy looked to him and shrugged

“It makes me feel all high and mighty like you, plus it's warm.” he said, snuggling into it a bit further. Techno nodded again and then picked up something. He placed two plates down on the table and he placed a chair in front of one, looking up and motioning for Tommy to come to him. 

He did so and looked over, it was baked potatoes, chicken and vegetables. His mouth watered at the sight. He sat and ate quickly, finishing and waiting for techno to complete his meal. 

When he did techno got up and dragged Tommy back up the ladder and to the room.

When they got there techno went into a chest and grabbed a few articles of clothing, placing them on the bed, then techno spoke with a hint of enthusiasm.

“Welcome to the arctic empire, theseus.” 

The outfit was similar to technos, and it was warm too. He finally was home. 

  
  



	9. Not a chapter very sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz read I’m very sorry

Hello! So it’s been a while hehe

ive been quite busy with school and such and have fallen into a bit of a slump, however I’m trying to pick myself up and out of it and I have made a promise to myself to get myself back on this.   
  


thank you to thoes who have made requests, I am getting on with writing them and I hope you enjoy them when they come out 

Thank you for reading!


	10. Little Wilbur caregivers Phil and techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Wilbur regresses for the first time and goes younger than he thought he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I hope that this will make up for a month of not posting lol, it’s a bit rushed and messy but I hope it will suffice
> 
> (Also this is an alternate universe where techno is a shapeshifter and Wilbur didn’t die on the 16.)

In another world philza gave into wilburs pleas and stabbed him in the chest, leaving him a friendly dumb and forgetful ghost 

But in this world the father didn’t cave and now Wilbur is alone with his thoughts. 

The voices never went away after he pressed the button and he truly does regret ever pushing it. All of his guilt and his already insanity was probably what got him to this point. So now he wanted to fix it.

He had tried many coping mechanisms, some healthy some less so, but none had worked so far, So now he was desperate for literally anything to help him. 

So when he was walking around el rapids and saw Karl and sapnap being more childish than normal, that being them acting as toddlers he was very curious and intrigued 

_He walked up to the boys, who when they saw him coward in fear, but when quakity walked over and tried getting him out of their lands and he only asked what was going on,_

_he was told of what age regression was. Immediately he was very intrigued by the coping mechanism and wanted to know more._

He had been preparing for a week now, researching and collecting items that may help him when he was ‘little’

He didn’t even know if this would work, but he had to try at least.

The plan was for him to slip around the ages of 7 or 9, just to be safe. He has toys he used to play with, a comfortable outfit and complete privacy.

In hindsight he should have known something would go wrong, everything goes wrong for him. And he probably should have made complete sure that he had privacy.

  
  


So as he sat there, outfit on and him staring at his toys he felt something lingering. He tried playing with the toys but immediately felt off, like it was to much energy. He felt incredibly fuzzy and almost unsafe, walking was a huge effort and he looked like a baby giraffe who was trying to walk on heels for the first time. 

He realized that this hadn’t gone to plan, and in any other headspace he wouldn’t have had this reaction, but he was not in his normal headspace, he was little, very very little

So he cried, he cried and wailed and wanted a hug and comfort but he was alone and he cried some more. 

He cried so hard he didn’t hear the footsteps echoing through the old ravine. 

—-

Phil was having a normal day; reading, walking around lmanburg, plotting with techno. He and techno planned to cause some minor anarchy to the smp and needed supplies

That was why he was at the entrance of pogtopia once more, with technoblade

“There should be acouple stacks of gunpowder down there from last I checked, not to mention acouple stacks of tnt.” Techno stated as he walked down the winding steps. 

“God this place reeks,” Phil chuckled as they walked. The two enetered the main ravine and continued walking until they heard it

Crying, loud child like crying

Both men stopped in their tracks

That’s when Phil’s father instincts kicked in, immediately rushing through the ravine to try and find the crying source. Techno was right behind him

Phil turned into every corner and crevice 

And that’s where they found him

In a small room sat a curled up sobbing Wilbur, who had children’s toys littered around him. 

Phil stopped and looked in confusion at the sight, techno following him and stopping in afterwards. 

“Heh? Wilbur?” Techno stated bluntly 

When Wilbur looked up Phil knew something was very wrong, Wilbur looked to him with child like innocences and he began to cry harder as he looked at the two

Then it clicked. He had heard of age regression from acouple people on the server, seeing Karl once or twice running around and giggling like mad. He has asked about what was going on and even filled in as a babysitter once.

So he wasn’t new to the concept of age regression and he was ready to jump right in and help as much as he could

He rushed to wilburs side, shushing him softly 

“Shshshs it’s okay Wil, it’s okay.” He sat beside him as Wilbur pressed his face into the older mans chest and sobbed. Phil held him and shushed him as he rocked him softly.

Techno watched from the doorway in awe, and confusion 

“What is going on Phil?” He asked quietly.

Phil looked to techno and ushered him in the room.

“Wilburs an age regressor, so he’s mentally the age of a child I think, probably younger by my guess. How old are you wil?” 

Wil sniffled as he held up three fingers 

Phil smiled “wowzas you are such a big boy huh Will” Wil looked in awe and smiled softly. 

Techno only looked more confused. 

Phil just rocked Wilbur gently as he comforted him, getting him to calm down.

The three of them became cramped in the small room, and then techno stood up.

“It might be a good idea to just bring him back to my house, it’s a lot comfier than here, plus I could probably craft some supplies or something, if it works and if Wilbur wants to.”

Phil looked to Wilbur and Wilbur nodded, he went to try and pick up the boy but winced at the weight. He was only 5’11 and Wilbur was 6’5, very difficult, so instead he got techno to try. 

Techno shifting into his full piglin form and hoisted the man into his arms, cradling him. Wilbur yawned softly as he shifted in technos arms, and techno had to hold back a coo, afraid of looking to soft. 

The two men began to move, walking through the smp and through the nether and the snow. He shielded techno from the heat and cold and eventually they made it back to the cottage in the snow. 

Techno set down a very sleepy Wilbur on his bed and got to work. Phil wrapped Wilbur in acouple blankets and went to help techno.

After ten minutes the half piglin man now was carrying acouple items in his hands.

First was acouple stuffed animals, a blue sheep one Wilbur cuddled in close to his hands, next was acouple books made for young children and the final item was a pacifier.

“I didn’t know what else he needed, I’ll ask someone tomorrow but I hope this is good, um yeah.” Phil nodded and set Wilbur up

“Wil, mate, are you sleepy?” Wil nodded slightly and Phil smiled

“Okay, do you want a bed time story?” Wilbur nodded his head viciously, to which Phil chuckled. Phil placed down an extra bed and got himself comfy beside Wilbur, who was snuggling his new favorite toy.

Techno stood there as Phil was getting ready and then he started heading for the ladder, taht was until he heard a cry of anguish from Wil, turning quickly he saw the boy making grabby hands to techno, arms outstretched.

“I think he wants you to stay tech.” Phil chuckled, techno leg out a breath and smiled

“What do you want bud?” Techno said in his older brother voice.

“Cu’les.” Wil slurred, techno smiled

“Cuddles it is, move over buddy.” Techno shuffled into the bed and brought Wil into his arms. When all three were snug Phil started reading 

After acouple minutes Wilbur was out like a light and techno was to. Phil smiled and decided that it would be a good idea to get some sleep as well.

—-

In the morning Wilbur woke up alone and in technos bed, vague memories starting to become more vivid as he remembered the past days events

He cringed at when Phil and techno found him but a feeling of happiness spread through him.

He walked to and descended the ladder, seeing an eger techno talking to Phil. 

Wilbur coughed and both men turned from there spots. 

Phil smiled as he walked over

“Good morning mate, we’re having pancakes if you want some.” Wilbur hesitantly walked over and sat down. After acouple minutes three plates were brought out

The three sat and ate, mostly in silence until Phil broke it and started speaking

“So Wil, about yesterday.” Wil wanted to groan in embarrassment 

“Oh god don’t remind me.” He interrupted, Phil only continued 

“So um, me and techno are usually lonley out here, and it didn’t look like you had a caregiver, so um, if you want we could do that for you.” Wilbur looked at them in almost shock 

“You would do that?” 

“I mean yeah, if I didn’t want you here I wouldn’t have offered.” Techno replied

Wilbur felt warmth spread in his chest, as he smiled

“I would like that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay also I need to add this  
> I’m not the best at writing ships and I will not write:  
> -smut  
> -any underage ship unless it is strictly platonic


End file.
